


Food's Getting Cold

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts II [13]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, of course it's a modern au, vikings didn't have panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Heather informs Astrid that she's not wearing any panties, and they decide it's fine to let their dinner get cold.
Relationships: Heather/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Smut Prompts II [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586368
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Food's Getting Cold

“I’m not wearing any panties.”

“Mm, and why are you telling me this while I’m cooking dinner?” Astrid asked Heather, stirring the tomato sauce in its pot.

Heather stroked one of Astrid’s shoulders. “Just to let you know.” Her voice was sultry, and it sent shivers up Astrid’s spine.

“I’m  _ cooking  _ right now,” Astrid reminded her, face flushed.

“Well, when you’re done, we can always let the food get cold.” Heather’s hand went down her back, to her ass, and Astrid felt herself burning in her core. Oh god, Heather had such a strong effect on her sometimes, and when she wanted something, she’d get it. 

Astrid breathed out a long breath. “Okay,” she said. Yes, they could let the food get cold. That’s what microwaves were for. 

Once the spaghetti and sauce was finished, Astrid turned the stove off, and, hand-in-hand, Heather and Astrid went to their bedroom. They shared an apartment together, and so far, it had really worked out. The two got along really well, both as friends and girlfriends.

Astrid dug out a bag from under the bed. She knew just what she wanted to do to Heather. She undressed and fastened the strap-on. Heather just stood there, looking beautiful. Astrid realized she wasn’t wearing a bra either. She could see her hardened nipples through her flowy shirt. 

Astrid grabbed Heather, pushed her down onto the bed, rutted the strap-on across her shorts.

“Come here, you,” she growled, leaning down into a rough kiss. She ran her hands under Heather’s shirt, teasing around her breasts. Heather groaned, bit her lower lip, grabbed at her hair and pulled. Astrid liked this. It seemed they were going to be rough, and that excited her. She liked it that way. 

Astrid pushed up Heather’s shirt, brought her mouth down to kiss at her jaw as she massaged and played with her ample breasts. Heather moaned, rutted her hips into her. 

“ _ Yes _ , Astrid,” she panted.

“So, how long have you not been wearing panties?” Astrid asked.

“All day,” Heather answered. “Just for you.”

“Mm, good girl.” Astrid liked praising Heather, and Heather liked praise. Astrid moved her hands from Heather’s breasts to the button and zipper of her shorts. She undid it, then slid her hand down into her shorts. Heather grabbed at Astrid’s shoulders as she found her clit, moaned, rutted into her.

Heather got wet quickly with Astrid steadily stroking her clit. Actually, she’d been a little wet already in anticipation. 

“Astrid, please,” Heather gasped. “I want you.”

Astrid smiled, then slid Heather’s shorts off, then her shirt. Astrid stood between her legs, took the time to admire her. She was beautiful naked, all flushed and ready for her.

Astrid took ahold of the phallus and lined it up with Heather’s slit. She pushed it into her, and Heather gasped, clawed at Astrid’s shoulders. She’d leave marks, and Astrid was okay with that. She liked being marked by Heather, liked knowing that she belonged to her. 

Heather moaned as the phallus became fully sheathed in her. Sometimes, Astrid wished she could feel that, could feel Heather around her, but her pleasure was enough to satisfy her. Besides, she could feel Heather with her fingers and her mouth. 

Astrid began thrusting, hard, wanting to continue being rough like they’d started out as. Heather moved her hips with her, moaning and growling, one hand tugging on Astrid’s braid. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Heather exclaimed. She grabbed at the back of Astrid’s head, pulled her into a harsh kiss. There was moaning and gasping and the biting of teeth. Astrid pulled away to breathe, lower lip swelling from Heather’s eager bites. She liked it that way. 

“You like that, baby?” Astrid asked, still thrusting quickly. She liked the sound of the phallus moving in and out of Heather’s body, the slap of it against her flesh. 

Heather nodded, sweat beading on her forehead. Astrid felt sweat tingling on her neck.

Their mouths came back together, and Astrid moaned into Heather’s mouth. She might not have been getting physical pleasure from this, but seeing Heather’s pleasure was enough for her to feel good.

Heather tore herself from Astrid’s mouth to cry out. She clutched hard and desperately at Astrid’s back, moaning loudly.

“You coming, baby?” Astrid asked huskily.

“Yeah, yeah!”

Astrid thrusted hard through Heather’s orgasm, knowing that the other woman liked that. Heather screamed, and that’s when Astrid slowed. God, that sounded so good. She hoped their neighbors hadn’t heard it.

Finally, Astrid pulled out of Heather, panting from the exertion, dripping sweat. Heather’s chest was heaving beautifully, her eyes half-closed.

“How was that?” Astrid asked.

“Amazing,” Heather replied breathlessly. She put a hand to her chest. “Absolutely amazing.”

“Okay.” Astrid climbed off of Heather. “I think our food definitely got cold. You hungry?”

“Yeah.”

Astrid undid the strap-on. She was wet from witnessing Heather in pleasure, but they could take care of that later. She was definitely hungry now. 

Astrid smiled, stroked Heather’s face. “Let’s go eat.”


End file.
